rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Thousands of vengeances! (The 7 barian emperors vs Don thousand)
(Shade watched through the monitors, only to see Mr. Heartland has been defeated) Shade: Mr. Heartland has failed me, Don Thousand better not fail me, I’ll give him a 2nd chance if he loses to the 7 Barian Emperors, But if he loses to Yuma and Astral, then I’ll have no use for him anymore! (Erazor, Chironex, and Scritch walked into Shade’s throne room) Shade: Ah, Erazor, Chironex, Scritch, looks like you 3 will be dueling without your leader Mr. Heartland. Erazor: Why? Shade: He’s failed not only Don Thousand, But me as well, and if you 3 fail me, you’ll end up like Armstrong, Sayer, and Heartland! Chironex: But we don’t want to end up like them! Scritch: But what happened to them? Shade: They were turned into cards, you idiots! Erazor, Chironex, and Scritch: We won’t fail! Shade: Good, NOW BEGONE!!! (Erazor, Chironex, and Scritch left the throne room) Shade: I better give Don Thousand a call. (Shade dialed the number, and a holographic version of Don Thousand) Don Thousand: Yes my lord? Shade: I’ll give you a second chance if you lose to the 7 Barian Emperors, But if you fail to defeat Yuma and Astral, you’ll end up like Mr. Heartland! Don Thousand: Did he lose to Yuma and Kite!? Shade: Yes, and he was turned into a card, I’m counting on you to defeat the 7 Barian Emperors, don’t fail me! Don Thousand: Yes sir, I’ll defeat them with everything I got, even if Nash has my old deck, and might use it against me. Shade: I wouldn’t worry about that, just go out there and crush them! Don Thousand: Yes sir! (Don Thousand hung up) Shade: Crush the 7 Barian Emperors, then crush Yuma and Astral for all I care! (Meanwhile) Dumon: We’re almost at our location. Reginald: Very good, the sooner we defeat our enemy, the sooner we can assist Yuya and Leo Akaba. Mizar: I can’t wait to crush Don Thousand! Reginald: Don’t get careless this time Mizar, you’ll get your chance at revenge soon enough! Girag: Revenge? Alito: What do you mean by that? Vector: Did something happen between you and Don Thousand? Rio: Yeah, I wanna know. Reginald: Oh right, you were all dead when Mizar dueled Don Thousand, Mizar dueled Don Thousand to save me and Yuma the trouble, he meant to go down with him, but it didn’t work in his favor, instead, Mizar was the only one who went down. Mizar: Just before I died, I entrusted Yuma and Shark to take him down. Don Thousand: Ah yes, I remember that, but no matter, I will enjoy putting you all out of your misery! Shark: Bring it on! You black freak! Don Thousand: Yes, I will bring everything into my duel! (Don Thousand's duel disk actives) Don Thousand: When I’m done with you Emperors, I’ll be taking my revenge on Astral for sealing me away, and on Yuma Tsukumo for destroying me! Dumon: Astral brought us back to life! Rio: We won’t let you hurt Yuma either! (The 7 Barian Emperors activated their duel disks) Don Thousand: Lets see how you guys do against me with your combined power, I’ll be sure to take you down, since I’m pissed off with Mr. Heartland’s failure to defeat Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo! Rio: Mr. Heartland? according to Kite, he was a sleezeball than our former mayor! 7 Barian Emperors and Don Thousand: LET’S DUEL!!! Don Thousand: I’ll go 1st, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Don Thousand drew 2 cards from his deck) Don Thousand: Next I activate Ancient Rules, I’m allowed to summon a Level 5 or above Monster, I summon Despair from the Dark! (A ghostly figure appeared on the field) Don Thousand: I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Mizar: It’s my turn I draw! Shark: Mizar be on your guard at all guards, who know what Don Thousand has up his sleeves Mizar: Understood! I summon Heliosphere Dragon (The dragon with a sleek design flew onto the scene) Mizar: Next I activate the Spell Card, Galaxy Wrath, it lets me summon Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon! Don Thousand: I seen this kind of move before Mizar: Now I Overlay my Heliosphere Dragon and Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon in order to build the Overlay Network! (2 of Mizar’s monsters turned into streaks of energy, then those streaks swirled around, as a swirling portal opened up, the streaks went inside the portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Mizar: I Xyz Summon! Galaxy Stealth Dragon! (Mizar’s Xyz monster appeared on the field) Mizar: For now I place 1 Card facedown and end my turn. Dumon: It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards. (Dumon drew 2 cards from his deck) Dumon: Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, I destroy your facedown card. (Don Thousand’s facedown Card is destroyed) Dumon: Then I activate Raigeki, it destroys all your monsters on the field. (A lightning bolt appeared and zapped Despair from the Dark) Dumon: Now you’re defenseless, I summon Star Seraph